


Vignettes of Terror

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crossdressing, Cults, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Gore, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Parody, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Tales of horror from the South Park gang. Including multiple different horror and sci-fi parodies. Presented in a collection of short stories.





	1. Introduction

Hello friends! This is a project I’m really excited to work on! I’m a big fan of horror and science fiction films. With Halloween coming up, I decided it would be fun to do a collection of parodies from some of my favorites. Just a warning to those who read, each story will have its own warnings and pairings attached to it. So please heed any warnings if you are sensitive to any particular topic/theme.

If you’re interested in some of the films I will be parodying, take a look below.

**The Stepford Wives**

**It**

**The Wicker Man**

**I Know What You Did Last Summer**

**Friday the 13th**

**Suspiria**

**The Evil Dead**

**Rosemary’s Baby**

**Scooby Doo Where Are You?**

**Barberella**

**Rocky Horror Picture Show**

**The Shining**

These are just some of the few I have planned. Have a horror or science fiction property you would like to see me parody? Please comment a suggestion!

Happy reading boils and ghouls!


	2. The South Park Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan Broflovski move from Denver to the small mountain town of South Park. Kyle is delighted for the change, Stan is not. But, when they arrive, Stan notices right away something is wrong with this quaint mountain hamlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Kyle/Stan, Tweek/Craig, Kenny/Butters
> 
> Warnings: Disturbing themes, crossdressing, feminization
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading

Stan sighed as he looked out of the Tesla car window. He had made it known he wasn’t happy about moving, why did they have to uproot their metropolitan life in Denver to come to some Podunk town? Oh, that’s right; it was because his husband, Kyle, had decided on his own that they needed to spend some time in a peaceful hamlet where he could work as the town physician. What about Stan? Well, Stan had no idea what the fuck he was going to be doing! In Denver he worked for the EPA, and he loved his job! But there was no EPA office in South Park there wasn’t anything in South Park...

Kyle glanced over at his wife and sighed. “You could at least pretend to be a little happy.” He said, keeping his eyes on the road. He was currently driving up a mountain, the roads winding and narrow, last thing he needed was to crash.

“I’m not happy; I’m not going to pretend I am.” Stan said simply. “You didn’t even consult me about this Kyle! We’re suppose to be equal in this marriage and you made this huge decision without me… So yeah, I’m kinda pissed.”

“Jesus Stan! Just give me a break here okay!? I wasn’t given much time to give a decision, and, we both know it will be good for us. We’ve been too caught up in city life we forgot about what is important. You were always working, I was always working, in South Park we will finally be able to spend time together.” Kyle explained trying to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah but the difference is, you get to keep working I don’t. Kyle, I’m not a housewife…I’ve never wanted to be a housewife.” Stan said, looking over at a roadside sign that said South Park was only five miles away.

“Just give it a try Stan, that’s all I’m asking. You might like it, you never know.” The redhead said simply.

“What am I suppose to do all day long? When we were in Denver I had meetings, business trips, working with the Governor, now I’m just suppose to sit around all day long and bake pies and eat bon bons?” Stan asked, watching as they turned into a neighborhood with cookie cutter houses.

“Maybe you can make some friends.” Kyle said with a frown. “You didn’t exactly have friends in Denver. Why don’t you actually get out there and meet some of the other wives.” He suggested.

“I had friends in Denver! I just wanted to focus on my work. I did good work Kyle; I was helping protect our environment which is already suffering.” Stan said, crossing his arms over his chest as his husband pulled into the driveway of one of the houses and parked the car.

“Stan we’ve been driving for hours straight, just…shut up for a little bit.” Kyle said, sounding exasperated.

“Sure Kyle, I’ll just shut the fuck up…” Stan said, blue eyes narrowing as his husband stepped out of the car and started grabbing their luggage.

~*~*~*~

It had been a week and Stan was miserable. He was so bored! Kyle went to work every morning and kept dropping hints about he should have breakfast ready for him when he woke up and a drink ready for him when he got home. As if! Stan wasn’t a fucking servant!

He felt like he was starting to go stir crazy. He hadn’t exactly gone out to mingle with his neighbors and daytime TV was the absolute worst, all talk shows and soap operas. He had been spending most of his time in oversized tshirts and sweat pants, not even bothering to do his hair and makeup. When he was in Denver and working he was always made up, tailored suits, perfect hair, makeup on point, but, what was the point anymore?

He was currently sitting on the couch eating a bowl of chips as he watched another episode of Maury. This one was the same as the last one, some paternity test bullshit and people screaming at each other. He sighed and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

_“And the results say…you are not the father!”_

Stan rolled his eyes. “Of course he wasn’t the father! No one is ever the father!” He yelled at the TV. He was about to settle in for another episode when the doorbell rang. He groaned, getting up and going to the door, yanking it over.

“Hi! I can’t believe this is my first time meeting you! I’m so sorry, you must think I’m just awful.” A pretty brunette in a dark blue dress with a full skirt said. Stan raised a brow he looked like he had stepped right out of Leave it to Beaver.

“Um…no worries.” Stan said with a laugh, trying to cover up his confusion.

“Well, I made you an apple pie.” The brunette cooed, handing it to Stan with a sweet smile on his painted lips. “My name is Craig Tweak; I live right across the way.” He said, putting a hand to the pearl necklace he was wearing around his neck. “You must be Stan Broflovski. I’m so jealous; I heard your husband is the new doctor in town.” He said with a bright smile. “My husband Tweek owns the café in town, if you’re ever in need of a little pick me up, he makes the best coffee I’ve ever had.”

“Good to know, back in Denver I lived off of coffee.” Stan said, putting the pie aside and leaning against the door frame.

Craig just giggled and shook his head. “Oh, you must have been so tired! Your poor husband! How did you manage to take care of him and work? I can’t even imagine working not when Tweek needs me at home so badly.”

“Kyle is a grown ass man; he can take care of himself.” Stan said simply. “I mean, doesn’t it just piss you off that you get treated like a maid sometimes?”

“Oh heavens no! Part of being a good wife is making sure your husband is happy, the house is clean, and dinner is waiting for him.” Craig said that same smile on his lips. “Well that’s all besides the point, I came over to meet you, but, I also wanted to invite you and your husband to the little dinner party we’re throwing, the whole neighborhood will be there so you can meet just everyone.” The brunette said in a cloying coo.

“Uh…sure…if we have nothing planned that day we’ll come by.” Stan said, finding a perfectly crafted invite being placed in his hands.

“Wonderful! Well I look forward to seeing you there and meeting your husband! I know my husband will be delighted to have another guy to talk to about man stuff.” Craig said with another giggle. “Well, I’ll see you there! If you need anything at all, just come see us across the way.” He said, giving a little wave before turning on his heels to walk back over to the house.

Stan blinked a bit. “The fuck was that?” He said, watching as Craig made his way into the house and closed the door. He had never met someone he could ever say was a complete cliché of a housewife. It was…bizarre… It was 2019 but he was dressing like he was Betty Draper in Mad Men or something…

He placed the invitation on the coffee table and went back to watching his trashy day time television. It wasn’t like he and Kyle were actually going to go to that.

~*~*~*~

Well, Stan was wrong; he and Kyle had actually gone to the dinner party. Kyle claimed Stan needed to get out of the house and get himself together again, plus, a perfect way to meet the community they were now part of. Didn’t Kyle get it? Stan didn’t care! He didn’t want to be part of this community!

He sighed as he stood around in middle of the Tweak’s perfect living room, holding a glass of wine in his hand, dressed in one of his old well tailored maroon work suits. He noticed the other wives all dressed like Craig, all wearing full skirts, all wearing pearl necklaces, all chattering like magpies or serving their husbands.

“Oh Stan! There you are!” Craig cried out, sauntering over to the other brunette with a blond in a pink dress in tow.

“Oh…hi Craig, nice to see you again.” Stan said, quickly downing his wine.

“Don’t you look…nice…” Craig said, his smile twitching a little as he looked back at the blond. “Butters, this is Stan, he’s Doctor Broflovski’s wife.” He said sweetly.

“Oh! How nice to meet you!” The blond cried out, taking Stan’s free hand and shaking it. “I’ve heard so much about you and your husband!”

“Oh, all good things I hope.” Stan said with a laugh, trying to hide how much he didn’t want to be here.

“Oh of course! How lucky are you to be married to a doctor, what a success for you.” Butters said with a sweet smile.

“Well, before we moved here, I was working for the EPA in Denver, so, I consider that my success.” Stan said. “Kyle being a doctor is his own success.”

Butters smile started to falter a little at that before laughing. “Oh! What a funny joke!” He cooed, giggling behind his dainty hand. “Sometimes I can be a little slow when it comes to those.” He added, resting a hand on his pearl necklace.

“It isn’t a joke…” Stan said, his eyes narrowing a bit. “I was the Vice President of the EPA in Denver before my husband forced me to leave and uproot my life just to serve him.”

Craig was about to say something when Tweek interrupted his thought.

“Babe! Go get us more beers! We’re running out here!” Tweek cried out. “Hurry up!”

“Coming Snookums!” Craig said, dropping everything to quickly run into the kitchen to grab more beers for the men gathered around the coffee table. Stan watched as he came out carrying a little tray with beer bottles on it, making his way over to Tweek and his own husband. “Here we are!” Craig cooed, giggling when his husband slapped his ass.

“Took you long enough.” Tweek said with a snort. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.” He added with a smile, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s slender waist and holding him close.

“Anything for you Darling.” Craig said, pressing a tender kiss to his husband’s cheek.

Kyle looked over at Craig and Tweek and couldn’t help but look back at his own wife. Stan was just standing in the back, drinking another glass of wine, the same scowl on his face. He sighed and turned to look at the brunette. “Hey Babe, wanna get me one of those delicious appetizers Butters made? You know, you should really learn how to cook like him.” He said, taking a sip of the beer Craig had handed him.

Stan just snorted. “You have two legs Kyle, you can get your own food.” He said simply.

Kyle sighed. Why couldn’t Stan be like the rest of the wives in South Park!? They were all so sweet and helpful; Stan wasn’t like that at all. He watched as Tweek practically ordered Craig to go speak to Stan and leave them alone, watching as the brunette did just as he was told.

Kyle looked over at Tweek and the other blond Kenny he had been chatting with. “How did you guys get your wives to be so…helpful?” He asked, looking back again to see Stan mobbed by the housewives all in their pretty full skirts and pearl necklaces. The brunette stuck out like a sore thumb.

Tweek and Kenny both looked at each other and laughed.

“Well, it’s not as complicated as you think, Kyle.” Kenny said with a smile. “You know, our wives use to be a lot like yours.” He said simply. “I mean, when I first met Butters he could barely dress himself, always walking around in short skirts and he couldn’t keep house at all.” He explained with a laugh.

Tweek just nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Craig use to be a little spitfire. He would refuse to cook at all and he use to be obsessed with his old job as a vet. I hardly ever saw him. I would come home from a long day of work and he would either be gone or be snapping at me because he was tired too.”

Kyle raised a brow. “I can’t even imagine that… They seem so happy taking care of you both…” He said, before laughing. “I have to admit, I’m pretty jealous. Stan hasn’t been happy since we moved down here; he just doesn’t want to adjust to his life of being a housewife. When we were in Denver, it seemed his job was more important than me. I mean…I’m his husband…I should be his number priority right?” He said, watching as the other men nodded in agreement.

“Well of course, that is what wives are for.” Tweek said simply, before motioning for Kyle to lean in close. “If you’re interested in Stan being like our darling wives…I can tell you how we did that.” He said, a smirk crossing his lips.

Kyle thought for a moment. “Well…I guess it wouldn’t hurt, I would love some tips, I just want Stan to be…happy.” He said, smiling a bit as he took in his wife who continued to look miserable as he listened to Craig and Butters. “Yeah…happy…”

~*~*~*~*~

Stan had been sleeping soundly after the dinner party, just wanting to rest after dealing with those empty airheads. The way back to their house Kyle had talked about how nice the party had been, how happy everyone seemed, how idealistic it all was. All Stan had seen were wives acting like servants to husbands who wanted nothing more than a Barbie doll…

He groaned as he felt his bed underneath him become more and more uncomfortable. It wasn’t the plush mattress he was use to, and, when he went to grope for Kyle, he couldn’t move his arms! Starting to panic, he felt his eyes snap open.

He wasn’t at home…

He didn’t know where he was…

He started to scream when he realized he was strapped to some kind of metal table. He tried to free his shackled arms and legs to no avail.

“Shhh…” A familiar voice said. Kyle said as he came out, kneeling next to his wife. “It’s okay, you’re fine.” He assured, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s forehead.

“Kyle!? What the fuck is going on!?” Stan cried out, looking around frantically. “Where are we!?”

Kyle just laughed and shook his head. “We’re just in the McCormick’s basement, no need to worry.” He said with a smile. “Stan, you know all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy.” He said, standing up and watching as Kenny and Tweek made their way into the basement. “You haven’t been happy since we got here, and, that hurts me Baby.” He said, putting a hand to his chest. “It’s a husband’s job to provide and make his wife happy…and…it’s a wife’s job to take care of his husband and his home.” He said in a soothing tone, caressing his wife’s cheek.

“K-Kyle…” Stan stammered out. “The fuck are you talking about!? Why am I strapped to a table in a basement in the middle of the night!? Let me go! Let me off of this…thing!” He screamed, forcing his head away when Kyle tried to kiss him again.

“Now now, it’s not a big deal Baby, you’re going to be fine, in fact, you’re going to be better than fine, you’re going to be perfect.” Kyle assured. “No more worrying about that old job of yours, no more holing yourself up in the house and watching Maury, no more dirty house or uncooked dinners, no more fighting over every little thing.” He said, moving aside when Kenny came over to them holding a pearl necklace.

“That isn’t me being happy Kyle! That’s me making you happy! I haven’t been happy since we left Denver! If you really cared about my happiness you would take me back there!” Stan screamed, tears welling in his eyes. “I knew I should have just stayed! The minute you uprooted our lives without telling me I should have left! I can’t have you controlling my life!”

Kyle frowned. “I’m not controlling your life Stan! I want what is best for us!” He snapped, running his hands down his face. “Don’t you see, we can be perfect, just like everyone else in this town! Don’t you want that!? Don’t you want us to have the American dream? We could have the white picket fence, the dinner parties, the picnics; we could even have kids Stan! Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

“No! It sounds horrible! I don’t want kids! I don’t want the Americana bullshit! I want to be my own person! I want to go back to work!” Stan screamed, trying again in vain to escape the shackles.

“Well I don’t care what you want! I’ve given you what you want long enough! What about me!? What about what I want Stan!?” Kyle snapped, stepping aside as Kenny came over and held a pearl necklace to Stan’s throat, looking like he was measuring it for a proper fit.

“Fuck you Kyle! Fuck you! When I get out of this…we’re through! You hear me!? We’re done! I’m leaving you! I’m going back to Denver alone!” Stan threatened.

Tweek just laughed and put a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, all our wives were like this before the procedure.”

“Procedure!? What the fuck is going on here!? None of you fucking touch me!” Stan cried out, hot tears running down his cheeks.

“It’s relatively painless; don’t worry your pretty head.” Tweek assured before looking at Kenny.

“We’re just going to put this necklace around your neck.” Kenny said with a smile, before looking at Kyle. “We’re going to embed it in his neck; he’ll never be able to remove it.” He said with a grin. “The necklace sends small waves through the spine into the brain, making the person wearing it completely subservient.” He said, showing Kyle the necklace. “You can even adjust it so you can have them act any way you want.”

Tweek smiled. “Before the necklace Craig never let me do him from behind, but, thanks to the necklace and a little adjustment, it’s his favorite thing in the world now.” He said with a chuckle.

“Doesn’t that sound great Darling?” Kyle asked, stepping aside as Kenny started advancing on the brunette with a syringe.

“No! Leave me alone! Let go of me!” Stan screamed, feeling his husband cover his mouth with his hand as the needle of the syringe pierced into his skin. He cried and screamed, finding himself getting sleepy and soon enough…everything going dark…

~*~*~*~

It was just another day in the Broflovski household in the lovely mountain town of South Park. Kyle was dressed and ready to go to work at the hospital, but first, he would have a delicious home cooked breakfast. He smiled as he smelled bacon and eggs cooking downstairs. Grabbing his briefcase he made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, hearing a melodic humming coming from the room.

He smiled when he saw his wife Stan dressed in a lovely light blue full skirted dress his hair and makeup perfectly done. He was standing over the stove putting pancakes on a plate and turning around to put them on the table.

Kyle smiled as he went over to the brunette, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Good morning Beautiful.” He said, pressing a tender kiss to Stan’s cheek. He couldn’t help but smile as he took in his wife’s fragrant perfume.

Stan giggled and turned in his husband’s arms, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “Good morning Darling.” He cooed, batting thick mascara lidded lashes at the redhead. “I made all your favorites. I know that you have a big meeting today.” He said, straightening his husband’s tie.

“I do, we have big things happening at the hospital.” Kyle said, taking a seat as he felt his wife take his napkin and lay it on his lap. “Tonight I’m going to head to the Broncos game after work, make sure the house is cleaned before I get home.” He said simply.

“Of course my Darling.” Stan said sweetly. “You have fun at the game.” He said, daintily taking a seat next to his husband.

“And tonight, I think we should have sex, I want you to ride me.” Kyle said with a smile. “You look so sexy all dolled up in that lingerie I bought you…I want to see your face when you fuck yourself on my dick.”

Stan smiled and nodded. “I would love to, anything for you my Love.” He said with a giggle, hands going up to rest on the pearl necklace around his neck. “Anything for my darling husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is a parody of the 1975 film the Stepford Wives. I changed a few things around, but, if you're interested, here is a trailer for the film!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yh9yM00r9JQ


End file.
